Life Choice
Life Choice is the fiftieth case of Criminal Case and the fiftieth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Gearheart Central, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot The team had suddenly received word that a bombing had occurred, not too far from the station. Worried, Chief Armstrong sent the player to investigate alongside Josiah and Daisy. They managed to make it to the scene of the bombing, the nearby abortion clinic. Upon checking out the damage, they ended up finding an unknown body. The autopsy confirmed the victim was female, and was killed by the explosion, and also confirmed she was there to have an abortion. They began by interrogating the bomb disposal officer at the scene, Nevin Rodgers, alongside protestor Angelica Calderon and pro-life protest leader Penelope Carson. Later on Daphne approached the team saying she managed to discover who the victim was. Daphne confirmed the victim was actually someone they met previously, Jewel Ingram, who they met while investigating her girlfriend's murder. After discovering that they continued their investigation, adding Barron family heir Grant Barron and scuba diver Mimi Labarge, who the team also met previously. The team later got word that another bomb had been placed close to the crime scene. After disarming the bomb, the team then discovered the child was actually conceived by the victim and Grant Barron. He informed them it was done via artificial insemination, in hopes the victim would produce him an heir he'd raise personally, feeling disappointed in the two children he already had. But after Jewel lost her girlfriend, she couldn't bear going through with it and decided to go back on her deal with Grant. Eventually, the team discovered the bomber was Nevin. At first, Nevin was insulted they'd accuse him of bombing and murder given his profession. But once the evidence was presented, Nevin said he was disappointed he failed his mission. He informed them that he was a 'loyal soldier' of the black market, who told him that abortion clinics 'are not the people's will'. The Conductor themselves asked Nevin to go around bombing the clinics in the area, regardless if anyone dies. Daisy asked him if Jewel's death was a coincidence, to which Nevin confirmed despite their personal connection, and said he'd be more than happy to do it, again and again. He was sent to Judge Blackwell who was alarmed at the bomber's apparent psychopathic nature. With that in mind, he deemed Nevin insane and ordered him to be transferred to Edgewater Asylum out in Ravenedge, where he is to spend the rest of his life. Following the trial, the team was approached by a roboticist known as Xiomara Blackwell, the sister to Judge Dexter Blackwell. She said she had overheard they were looking for a new tech expert to replace their previous one, and said she might have the solution to it. She was currently developing a new robot, one that looks and acts more human than any other she made previously. She codenamed it Har-Monia, but needed the police's help in activating it. After finding the necessary part, they helped Xiomara activate the robot, and after introductions Xiomara informed them she needed to do a bit more work before she was ready for a field test. Meanwhile, knowing the black market was behind the bombing, the team needed to ensure they wouldn't continue their scheme. After confronting Nevin, they managed to locate their plans for bombing the rest of the district. However, they were also informed that they required parts from outside of Warrenville, and planned to have some shipped in from outside of Warrenville via the airport. Knowing that, the team made their way to Warrenville Airlines in order to intercept the bomb parts. Meanwhile, Lydia was out and about trying to find more people to assist the police like Cayden and Samuel were. After finding Angelica and Mimi, she asked them for their assistance, as she was worried a war was fast approaching between the market and the police, and they needed all the help they could. Angelica was more than happy to assist, though Mimi seemed a bit reluctant and need more time to think. Lydia was fine with it, but warned her she should come to a decision sooner rather than later, in the meantime she and Angelica headed off to find more potential allies and clues to the black market... Summary Victim *'Jewel Ingram' (Killed by the explosion) Murder Weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Nevin Rodgers' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows explosives *This suspect is against abortion *This suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears green Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows explosives *This suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows explosives *This suspect is against abortion *This suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows explosives *This suspect is against abortion *This suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears green Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows explosives *This suspect is against abortion *This suspect drinks coffee Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears green Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows explosives *The killer is against abortion *The killer drinks coffee *The killer wears green *The killer's blood type is O+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abortion Clinic (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces; New Suspect: Nevin Rodgers) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows explosives) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Letter) *Analyze Letter (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer is against abortion) *Talk to the bomb disposal officer *Investigate Protestor's Headquarters (Clues: Protest Sign, Flyer) *Examine Protest Sign (Results: Angelica's Handwriting; New Suspect: Angelica Calderon) *Ask Angelica why she's at the protest *Examine Woman in Flyer (New Suspect: Penelope Carson) *Move on to Chapter 2! (Profile Updated: Nevin knows explosives; Penelope is against abortion) Chapter 2 *Investigate Café (Clues: Schematics, Credit Card, Video Camera) *Examine Credit Card (Results: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Grant Barron) *Ask Grant if he saw the victim (Profile Updated: Grant knows explosives and is against abortion) *Examine Schematics (Results: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Investigate Whiteboard (Clues: Crude Drawing, Cell Phone) *Examine Crude Drawing (Results: Penelope's Handwriting) *Confront Penelope over her drawing of the victim (Profile Updated: Penelope knows explosives and drinks coffee) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone (8:00:00) *Ask Angelica how she knew the victim (Profile Updated: Angelica knows explosives and drinks coffee) *Examine Video Camera (Results: Footage; New Suspect: Mimi Labarge) *Ask Mimi why she argued with the victim (Profile Updated: Mimi is against abortion) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Cake Display (Clues: Faded Papers, Bomb, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Scuba Mask) *Ask Mimi about the torn mask (Profile Updated: Mimi knows explosives and drinks coffee) *Examine Faded Papers (Results: DNA Results) *Analyze DNA Results (6:00:00) *Interrogate Grant about the victim's child (Profile Updated: Grant drinks coffee) *Examine Bomb (Results: Disarmed Bomb) *Ask Nevin about his remark towards the victim (Profile Updated: Nevin is against abortion and drinks coffee) *Investigate Debris (Clues: Burning Trash Can, Bomb Fragments) *Examine Bomb Fragments (Results: Restored Bomb) *Analyze Bomb (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Burning Trash Can (Clues: Roll of Wire) *Analyze Roll of Wire (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Future is Here (2/6)! The Future is Here (2/6) *Confront Nevin about the market's plans (Rewards: Bomb Suit, Bomb Helmet) *Investigate Abortion Clinic (Clues: Thermos) *Examine Locked Thermos (Results: Thermos Unlocked) *Analyze Notes (6:00:00; Rewards: 1 Burger) *See what Xiomara wants *Investigate Café (Clues: Broken Bits) *Examine Broken Bits (Results: Motherboard) *Analyze Motherboard (9:00:00) *Hand the motherboard over to Xiomara *Meet Har-Monia (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Gearheart Central Cases (Warrenville)